


The best vacation of our lifes

by Linna_Ai



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Het, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Em entrevista, Chad, famoso jogador, revela que quem lhe ensinou a dançar foi um romance antigo. Tudo muda e continua o mesmo depois disso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best vacation of our lifes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.
> 
> Itens que inspiraram a fic: "Férias são como o amor — aguardadas com prazer, vivenciadas com desconforto e lembradas com nostalgia." (Autor desconhecido) & "Não há nada como voltar a um lugar que permanece inalterado para encontrar as formas em que você se alterou." (Nelson Mandela)

-Bem, estamos aqui com a estrela do basquete: Chad Danforth!- a apresentadora Kelly disse sorridente, esperando a plateia terminar de aplaudir para continuar. -Hoje vamos poder falar um pouquinho com ele. O que acha, Chad? Posso chamá-lo de Chad?  
  
-Claro. Sem problemas.  
  
-Ótimo. Agora, você recebeu outro prêmio de MVP* nesse último jogo. Como se sente?  
  
-Muito orgulhoso e satisfeito, claro! Não só de mim, do meu time também, sem eles eu não poderia ter jogado tão bem assim. São incríveis.- mais aplausos se fizeram ouvir e ele sorriu, agradecendo.  
  
-Trabalho em equipe é muito importante. Mas não tem nenhuma rivalidade? Nenhum problema por você ter ganho tantos prêmios?  
  
-Ah, gostam de fazer hora, claro.- ele riu -Somos como irmãos, então não tem nada disso, cada um dá seu melhor e isso que importa. Muitos tem mais prêmios que eu! Eu só estou numa onda de boa sorte.  
  
-Três seguidos dificilmente é só boa sorte, não?- os fãs concordaram da plateia. -E, por falar nisso, tem outra estrela que parece focada em bater um recorde de prêmios...- ela disse misteriosa e o público ficou inquieto-... acho que sabe de quem estou falando...  
  
-Acredito que sim...- sorriu brincalhão para ela, entrando no jogo.  
  
-E é verdade sobre a rivalidade entre vocês dois? Há muita especulação sobre isso devido ao último jogo em que se enfrentaram...  
  
-Mais ou menos. Sabe, crescemos juntos, somos amigos de infância e também treinamos juntos na escola. Então é também amigável, mas claro que não facilito para ele só por isso.  
  
-Oh, então tem um passado em comum! Deve ser bom se reencontrar. Ou mantêm contato ainda?  
  
-A distância e a rotina de treinos pode dificultar, mas sempre tentamos nos encontrar e relembrar os velhos tempos.  
  
-Okay, voltaremos já de um intervalo rápido e então falaremos sobre a noite de ontem!- um som de agitação e interesse veio da plateia, seguida de palmas e então as câmeras se afastaram.  
  
Mais rápido do que esperava, estava sendo chamado de volta para o sofá onde a apresentadora o esperava ansiosa, com um sorriso animado. Gostava dela, era realmente simpática e sincera em suas palavras e atitudes. Não tinha aquela atitude superior de diva como uma certa loira gelada dos seus tempos de colégio. Balançou a cabeça, perguntando-se por que pensara logo nela e tentando afastar tal lembrança assustadora. Quase perdeu a deixa de Kelly nisso.  
  
-...vamos ver algumas imagens do evento de ontem para homenagear os melhores esportistas do ano...- ela indicou uma direção e ele observou com uma sensação estranha (como sempre acontecia quando se via na TV), ele num terno e roupa bem chique. Primeiro mostraram imagens dele recebendo o prêmio e agradecendo. Depois algumas da festa que teve depois, em que ele dançara valsa com sua amiga, Gabriella, e com outras duas jogadoras que lhe pediram. Sorriu de leve, fora uma noite bem divertida, uma das poucas chances dele e Troy se encontrarem sem precisarem fazer muito planejamento. -Nossa, parece que foi uma noite e tanto, hein? Alguma dama em especial não perdeu um sapatinho que você achou, não? Ou seria um tênis, no caso?- a plateia e Chad riram e o moreno coçou a nuca, sabendo que estava corando, apesar de aparentar estar bem calmo, diferente do que sentia. -Duas são jogadoras cujos namorados não puderam vir, mas... e essa terceira?  
  
-Gabriella?- ele disse sem pensar e assobios se fizeram ouvir, assim como uma exclamação de Kelly. -Não, não! Nada disso. Ela é como uma irmã para mim, afinal é a noiva de Troy.  
  
-Então ela é a noiva misteriosa? Por que não veio com ele e sim como um grupo? Se puder me contar, é claro...- ela acrescentou, pois não fora uma pergunta combinada, apesar dela ter adiantado que tocaria em assuntos pessoais. Pode ver que estava curiosa e, ao mesmo tempo, se sentindo culpada por fazer uma pergunta assim, sendo que nem se conheciam direito.   
  
-Não é nenhum segredo, mas ela prefere não ficar muito sob os holofotes, sabe? Mas não foi por isso que viemos juntos, somos todos amigos e aproveitamos a oportunidade para nos vermos de novo, só isso.  
  
-Da escola também? Nossa, que bom ver que mantiveram contato por tantos anos!  
  
-Sim, nós somos amigos bem próximos desde aqueles tempos.  
  
-Okay. Temos tempo para uma última pergunta e eu preciso saber: onde aprendeu a dançar assim? Foi incrível!  
  
Foi ai que acabou falando demais.  
  
Suspirou, lembrando-se da entrevista. Não esperava uma reação daquelas, mas, pensando bem, talvez devesse. Ansiara tanto por aquelas férias, empolgado por poder rever sua família e a cidade em que cresceu e agora se sentia desconfortável e fora de lugar. Tocou a campainha, era melhor do que ficar ali imaginando se os vizinhos o estavam observando das janelas.   
  
Falou com seus pais, foi recebido com alegria. Tudo normal. Parecia que o tempo não passara. Dez anos e tudo ainda era igual. Bem, exceto que agora seu quarto parecia o de outra pessoa. Antes era um adolescente cheio de sonhos sobre o que faria, bem, na verdade, um sonho: ser o melhor jogador de basquete do mundo. Ele riu consigo mesmo. Agora, adulto, será que poderia dizer que conseguira? Talvez não do mundo, mas era o melhor no seu estado e estava entre os melhores do país.  
  
Entretanto, havia outras que o preocupavam agora e que antes deixara de lado. Sabia que seu sonho era importante e se focara muito nisso, porém, tendo conseguido, via-se querendo mais. Talvez sempre quisesse, mas tinha seus amigos e seu desejo de se superar para distraí-lo e assim não percebera.  
  
Sim, estava lembrando-se de novo da entrevista. Aquela última pergunta o fez voltar no tempo, tanto que, ao lembrar de Ryan, ficara tão distraído que respondera meio que no automático. Primeiro concordara com Kelly sobre ser alguém especial e depois deixara escapar que era um homem.   
  
Não dissera o nome dele lá, claro, foi por pouco, na verdade. Seu agente enlouqueceu, apesar de já ter uma ideia sobre isso e planos para caso fosse revelado. Ficou tudo por conta dele e foi viajar. Afinal, era realmente desligado dessas coisas da mídia, pelo menos no que tratava de relacionamentos, pois só a seguia para saber dos jogos e quanto a quem ganhara ou era mais habilidoso. Também sentia que não se importava tanto, apesar de sentir-se estranho e diferente em saber que todos sabiam agora. Só ficou contente de não ter que lidar com tudo ele mesmo.  
  
Voltou para memórias mais interessantes, então. Fora o loiro quem o ensinara a dançar, mostrara que era tão valoroso e divertido quanto jogar. Sorriu de leve, lembrando daquele verão. Não só praticara, como fizera um amigo... bem mais que isso talvez... é, na época não admitira, mas estava claro nesse momento que Ryan fora aquele que perdera antes de conseguir. Sentira algo tão grande que o assustou, pois o fazia esquecer de tudo e todos e só querer ficar com ele. Perguntara-se na época se era isso que Troy sentia por Gabriella e, se fosse, como ele fazia para... existir com isso, continuar sua vida normalmente... bem, na verdade, a vida dele mudara, ele a adaptara para caber Gabriella, ou melhor, ele criara uma nova vida em que ambos podiam coexistir estando sempre juntos.  
  
Chad sabia que não conseguiria fazer aquilo, nem entendera direito o sentimento do amigo pela namorada, pois ainda era muito imaturo, muito criança. Ryan o mudara um pouco, fizera-o ver novas coisas no mundo e nele mesmo, porém só como amigos. Imaginou como teria sido se tivesse deixado algo mais acontecer...  
  
Talvez muita coisa tivesse sido mais fácil, talvez não, nunca saberia.  
  
Ele amadureceu, pelo menos acreditava que sim. Entretanto, no quesito relacionamentos, ainda estava... esperando por algo. Até encontrara pessoas interessantes e que pudera se ver formando uma vida, mas algo o impedia no último minuto de se comprometer de verdade. Estaria ainda esperando por aquele beijo que nunca deixou acontecer? Perguntando-se se ainda tinha chance, mesmo depois de tantos anos? Seria isso? Porque era ridículo. Ryan era incrível, uma ótima pessoa e lindo, acompanhara notícias sobre seu sucesso, nada sobre ter alguém, mas sabia que devia ter, é claro que devia...  
  
-Ei!  
  
Chad piscou, esperando uns segundos e então veio a voz de novo. Sentou-se, olhando para a janela. Teria caído se não estivesse sentado.  
  
-R-ryan?! O que?- correu para abrir a janela, deixando-o entrar. Sentiu um déjà vu, a mesma cena de anos atrás acontecendo de novo.  
  
-Olá. Antes que pergunte, eu soube que estava vindo para cá e como precisava de férias também, decidi vir. Minha mãe ficou superfeliz em ver “seu patinho” ao vivo depois de tanto tempo.  
  
-Que bom.- ele disse contendo o riso.  
  
-Bem, seria mais impactante se ela não tivesse ido ver um show meu semana passada.- Chad enfim riu, sendo acompanhado por um sorriso divertido do loiro. -Incrível como nada mudou, ne? Nem mesmo nossos quartos, pelo visto. Eu fui no colégio também, Shar disse que nossa quebra de estereótipos e de panelinhas funcionou e elas não mais existem, pelo menos não tao forte quanto foi um dia...  
  
-Sério? Isso é bom, não?  
  
-É sim. Jogadores, nerds e amantes do drama podem ser amigos sem problemas e podem ser populares também... contanto que aceitem Shar como rainha suprema, é claro...  
  
-Ela realmente ficou sendo uma professora de teatro? Tipo sra. Darbus 2.0? Eu quase não acreditei quando meus pais disseram...  
  
-Sim, isso mesmo, mas não a chame disso aí...  
  
-Ah, eu tenho amor à vida o bastante para não fazer isso...  
  
-Verdade? Por que todos estão falando do que você disse na TV...  
  
-Ah, isso... então você sabe que eu... estava falando de você, né?  
  
-Eu suspeitei...- o loiro desviou o olhar, corando. Chad reconheceu o gesto e sentiu uma ponta de esperança. -Não queria fazer nenhuma suposição precipitada, é claro, mas...  
  
-Você fez. Veio e subiu na minha janela de novo... igual daquela vez.  
  
-Bem... parece que não aprendi com meus erros... eu devia ir...  
  
-O que? Não, nem pensar!- ele passou na frente do outro e fechou a janela, parando de frente para sua expressão surpresa e confusa.  
  
-Você não fez nada de errado daquela vez e nem agora. Eu que não estava pronto para aquilo... e você foi tão incrível em aceitar e continuar nossa amizade... bem, claro que não para sempre, não podia pedir tanto... espera, foi por isso, não? Na época eu achei que fosse normal, que as pessoas se distanciavam quando acaba a escola, mas nesse caso...  
  
-Foi um pouco dos dois. A distância ajudou e me afastei para tentar curar meu coração partido, te esquecer, me convencer de que não era possível e nunca seria. Você tá bem mais perceptível que antes, não?  
  
-Estou olhando mais ao redor de mim em vez de só para mim mesmo.- uau, era difícil admitir isso, mas era a mais pura verdade. -Você conseguiu?  
  
-Consegui o que?  
  
-Me esquecer... tudo isso que disse... conseguiu? Porque se não... talvez seja minha vez de arriscar e me declarar... podemos tentar?   
  
-Tentar o que?  
  
-Eu e você... juntos.- ele se aproximou um passo e parou, nervoso e ansioso.   
  
-Chad... eu não sei...  
  
-Olha, eu não vou me iludir mais, quando eu voltar, todo mundo vai dizer que eu mudei só porque disse que era bi. Mas isso não é verdade, nem pode ser, porque eu sempre fui assim. E você sabe disso mais que todos. Sou o mesmo rapaz por quem você se apaixonou naquele verão.  
  
-Mas você mudou sim, Chad. Antes você não teria coragem de admitir isso para seu melhor amigo e agora...- ele tentou encontrar as palavras certas, estando boquiaberto, até encontrá-las -...você contou para o mundo todo.   
  
-Bem, meus amigos mais próximos e meus pais já sabiam...- e ao ver a surpresa no rosto do outro ele reafirmou -...sim, Troy sabe... Gaby e Taylor meio que adivinharam... então.- ele deu de ombros -Só quero acreditar que não vai ter essa comoção toda, talvez por ter tido reações na maioria positivas de todos para quem contei... você acha mesmo que foi algo tão impressionante assim? Você nunca ficou no armário desde que começou a trabalhar e também é famoso...  
  
-Sou um coreógrafo, é uma área em que “se espera isso”...- ele fez as aspas no ar, revirando os olhos -...mas, de fato... tive um ou dois problemas, mas acredito que deve ter sido mais fácil... até porque não dá nem para comparar, você é um jogador de basquete, Chad... e quando éramos jovens... você lembra? Tudo o que você permitiu que acontecesse entre nós foi um beijo na bochecha e agora... o que você está sugerindo agora?  
  
-Para namorarmos, é claro.- ele segurou as mãos dele carinhosamente e mordeu os lábios, nervoso. -... o que acha? Podemos continuar de onde paramos? Se você não tiver mais ninguém, é claro... o que você provavelmente tem, ne? Claro que...- ele foi interrompido por um beijo, rápido mas perfeito.  
  
-Ninguém como você...- ele disse, deixando as testas unidas. -E se não der certo?  
  
-Não vamos saber sem tentar, mas eu apostaria na gente.   
  
-Tem certeza?  
  
-Sim, apostaria tudo o que tenho. E algo mais valioso ainda...  
  
-O que?  
  
-Meu coração.  
  
Ryan respirou fundo sem saber o que dizer, uma alegria imensa lhe tomando o peito.  
  
-Vamos sair então, amanhã? Nosso primeiro encontro... oficial, pelo menos...  
  
-Bem, geralmente sou eu que faço o convite, mas...- Chad brincou, fingindo-se pensativo -Okay, tem algo em mente?- o loiro revirou os olhos, mas sorria -Para ser sincero, eu não planejei nada para essas férias, só mesmo aproveitar o lugar, lembrar dos velhos tempos...  
  
-Perfeito, então podemos dar uma volta pelo East High, vou te mostrar como tá do mesmo jeito.  
  
-Exceto que tem uma Sharpay assustadora lá...  
  
-Exato, igualzinho a antes.- Chad riu e então parou, olhando para o outro alguns segundos antes de beijá-lo na bochecha de leve, adorando ver o rosto corando com rapidez.  
  
-Então está marcado. Vamos fazer dessas as melhores férias possíveis, até porque quando voltarmos... talvez não seja tão fácil...- o moreno suspirou, franzindo o cenho ao fim da frase.  
  
-Vamos nos preocupar quando e se algo acontecer... agora melhor eu ir, minha mãe e a Shar devem estar fazendo um escândalo, a mãe fez a gente concordar com uma sessão de yoga e a mana odeia...- ele parou ao ver que o outro ainda estava pensativo, puxou-o então para outro beijo e disse – Vai ficar tudo bem... nem que tenhamos que dançar para nos divertir e animar os ânimos nos momentos difícieis...  
  
-Acho que já superamos essa fase, Ry.- ele disse rindo. -Obrigado.- ele então ajudou o outro a abrir a janela e começar a sair.  
  
-De nada. E eu não estava brincando quanto a dançar!  
  
Chad riu e se despediu do outro, acompanhando-o até este subir na sua moto (uma versão maior e mais glamourosa da lambreta que tinha no último ano da escola) e sumir pela rua.  
  
E foram mesmo as melhores férias que tiveram, tanto que, anos depois, falaram tudo sobre ela nos seus votos de casamento.  
  
 **The end.**

**Author's Note:**

> *MVP (Most valuable player): Jogador mais valioso. Em esportes, sobretudo nos Estados Unidos, Jogador Mais Valioso, também conhecido pela sigla MVP, é um prêmio geralmente conferido ao atleta ou atletas de melhor desempenho num torneio. É constantemente utilizado pela National Basketball Association, que confere o prêmio ao melhor jogador da temporada.1 e também utilizado para premiar o melhor da NFL. O termo player, de gênero neutro, é utilizado porque o prêmio também pode ser concedido a mulheres. (Fonte: Wikipédia )


End file.
